Midnight Kiss
by wee-me
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse ring in the New Year. This is a continuation of my story “Spirit of the Season”.


**Midnight Kiss**

By Wee-Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own this, I'm not making any money from this, I did not even get a New Year's kiss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Started this Dec. 31, 2006 but misplaced it until Dec. 31, 2007. This is a follow up to my story "Spirit of the Season". Please enjoy.

**-****S****ome time past 11 p.m. Dec. 31-**

_This is absolute madness. I'm dancing with the most feared poltergeist that has ever existed. And who knew he could dance so well? _

These type thoughts, and a constant counting of steps, are what fill Lydia Deetz's mind. She is being skillfully twirled through various dance steps by her new constant companion on a dance floor that simply appeared floating twenty feet in the air behind her house about an hour ago.

_At least no one from town can see this side of the house, Juno would kill us both. Okay, time for another spin. Watch those hands buddy. _

Since their romantic Christmas date she has not been further than ten feet from Betelgeuse and it has been wonderful. After a mistletoe induced kiss (and a few more just for fun) they had enjoyed a romantic candlelit dinner followed by a lot more kissing and a bit of chatting, although the ghost resisted leaving off from the kisses. She had fallen asleep cuddled up against him and he seemed to take that as a permanent invitation to make her personal space his own.

"B, if you keep spinning me I'm going to lose that lovely dinner we had."

He has been the perfect gentleman all evening, at least as perfect as he gets. When he arrived her jeans and sweater had been replaced with a dress to match his natty black and white striped suit, which was a lovely gesture, but her undergarments had not made the transition. Go figure. Her indignant spluttering and trip to her bedroom had set his amusement level high for the evening.

"Just trying to get your attention Babes. You keep wandering off in that pretty head of yours, I'm getting lonely here."

"Consider it yours, just no more spinning. Please."

New Year's Eve, he had decided after their Christmas date, would be his chance to prove he could provide a little romance for their romance and show Lydia her trust was well placed in him. Dinner, dancing, and flowers might not be the most original ideas, but Lydia loves that he thought of them for her. From all around them the strains of "Auld Lang Syne" start up, set to repeat and set a festive mood until midnight, and Betel lets go of her with one hand to rummage in his pockets.

_Hmm, pretty song, but does anyone even know the words? I don'__t. Well maybe B, if he isn't old enough to have heard it when it was brand new he's probably read it somewhere. _

For the past year he has shown himself to be a well-read man brimming with contradictions and even more so since she released him from her mirrors. An utter gentleman one moment, pulling out her chair for her, then an unrepentant lecher the next moment when scooting in her chair by "bumping" her dress strap and exposing more of her flesh to the night air than she ever intended. And even now as he gruffly pushes something into her hand (_small, square-ish, not alive, thank goodness_) he keeps up a soothing pattern up and down her spine with his other hand.

_I'll never understand him. Not ever. _

"Aha! Found it! Always on the bottom when you look for it, no matter what it is."

With a last solid pull a large picnic type blanket is freed from his pocket and settles itself on the floor. He offers her his arm and she accepts with a raised eyebrow. He's obviously in a sneaky mood and the chivalry is, though not entirely uncommon, a bit suspect. He helps her settle on the blanket, tugging off her high heels and settling beside her, before explaining.

"One last surprise Babes. You didn't expect me to end the evening, or the year, without a bang didja?"

On cue there is a boom from above and she is almost afraid she has misjudged this whole situation with Betel when she realizes it is fireworks. There are a few more blasts and she is watching with the rapt attention of a child. This flash is shaped like a star, that one a sunburst, over there it says "Lydia and B" surrounded by a heart, and now in the forefront it reads "Love ya Babes". It is a grand show, though all green, and must require a fair bit of his energy.

He tugs the forgotten container from her hand and she sees both that it is a box of Tic Tacs and that he is grinning sheepishly. To save him from further embarrassment she turns back to the show in the sky and lets him upend the mints and crunch away in peace. The blasts are counting down from ten now, in Roman numerals no less, and at five Betel whispers "Happy New Year" in her ear. At the blast for one Lydia turns her head and catches his lips with her own. When they pull apart it is with foolish grins and bright eyes. They lie back on the blanket to watch the pyrotechnics still lighting up the sky.

"A nice kiss to ring it in, making explosions in full view of breathers without Juno harping on me, and a naked girl in my arms- this year is off to a great start, huh Babes?"

"Yeah, B it's…Wait a minute, naked? Betelgeuse!"

An enraged girl, a cackling ghost, and fireworks of both the physical and metaphorical kind, oh the possibilities for a brand new year.

**-Happy New Year-**

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Huh, that turned out a lot different (and fluffier) than I expected. I blame Shelly. She wanted more holiday cheer. _–snicker-_ Here's hoping that 2008 is a wonderful year for us all.

Used Item from 100 Kisses Challenge List: #49. Tic Tacs


End file.
